


A fool for love

by Yoshiaki



Category: AquaSupes - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur hopelessly in love with Clark, Arthur moving on, Clark realising too late, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Arthur was in love with Clark but Clark was too oblivious to see that





	A fool for love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me very first fanfiction ever. I've always looked at other people's work and admired because all of y'alls stories are just so magical. This story is purely fictional of course but I'm sure i saw Atlas holding up the sky. So y'all know Karyn White's song 'I'd rather be alone'? Yeap I decided to steal a line and use if for this fic. I DO NOT OWN the song or the artist so please don’t jump me. 
> 
> Also, be gentle, there may be grammatical errors but i tried and what's better than trying than to give up?
> 
> I do not own Justice League or any of its characters. DCU & DC comics would skin me alive.

"You have to let it go man."

"Yeah I agree with Flash, I mean the guy is in love with that woman Louis Lane, you saw how smooth she was after he boxed us when he woke up from the dead."

"Man I don't like remembering that fight. Cyborg is right too you know. Arthur, I'm sure there are plenty of fish in the sea. Get it?"

"Really kid? So my love for the man of steel is funny to ya huh?"

"Uh sorry bu-"

"I asked all of you to get into position, not gossip about Arthur's dead love life."

"Whoa wow just because the Amazonian is your girl doesn't mean you can jump me like that. I still wonder how in the world she fell for that bat suit."

"Just get in position already!"

All three of the league members sighed out and got back in their positions on top of the building. They were staking out almost the whole night, waiting on The Joker to make a move with the Red Hood in tow. Batman couldn't do it alone so he had strategically asked the team to help him out.

"And where in the world is Clark? He should have been here four seconds ago?!" Batman scolded and there was a loud whoosh sound and the sudden rumble of the building when the man of steel landed.

"He's so hot…" Barry trailed off in a whisper and Victor slapped the back of his head. "Hey ow! Babe, I didn't mean it like that," Barry defended and Victor growled possessively.

"Where the hell have you been? The Joker and Red Hood are concluding their business; we need to move in before the hostages are killed for sport!" Batman shouted at Clark, raising his hands frantically in the distance so that Clark could see him. Clark smirked at him even though the cowl could not see him. "You really don't want to know."

"Well I do because Superman is never late! Oh shit they're escaping!" He came out of his hiding place and jumped off the building he was on, and then he opened his wings to glide down onto the lower building where the enemies were. "Okay well if you must know, Louis cheated on me again," Clark explained as he flew down and shot his lasers, destroying the getaway cars. Arthur was at the front and centre of the warehouse, ready to unleash a portion of the sea on the enemies. Barry and Victor were on the far side of the building, awaiting orders from Batman. Clark finished destroying the cars and joined Arthur in his wait and not once did he notice the merman blushing furiously when he landed next to him.

"Hey Arthur," the man of steel greeted, gosh Arthur felt his heart beat rise dramatically, he suddenly felt flustered and his throat felt as dry as cotton. Arthur was in love with Clark, out of everyone in the entire universe; Arthur fell in love with Clark. How bad could it get -- well it wasn't bad -- but Clark is Superman and Superman belongs to everyone, whether Arthur liked it or not. Superman is a symbol of greatness and Arthur is a selfish king of the seven seas who would want Clark all to himself, fuck the world.

"H-hey Kal-El," he whispered back, his voice coming out in a squeak.

_So embarrassing._

"So did you finally get a date?" Clark asked as Batman instructed Arthur to block the warehouse exit with water. The merman obeyed and used his Trident to control a portion of the water, surround the warehouse. "Uh what?" he asked, trying very hard to hide his feelings for the man of steel. "You know, with Kylie from the Daily Planet?" Arthur kept a bit of his focus on the water he held up and answered the question, "Oh her uh no I, well yeah I…" he trailed off and Clark chuckled, "You stood her up didn't you?" he asked and the merman sighed out and nodded. Clark clasped his hands on the merman's shoulder, almost making Arthur lose his focus on retaining the water upwards.

"You’re a handsome merman Arthur, I just don't get why you hate everyone." Arthur felt his temper boil up at those words, "I don't like the people I'm being set up with. Maybe if you paid attention to me, you would know that I like men too and there's only one man I like but unfortunately that man is in love with someone who keeps hurting him! I would never hurt him, I would fucking worship him every day and treat him like the God he is!" He threw his hands up and let the water fall.

"I'm out!" he yelled and disappeared into the sea, leaving Clark gaping after him, his eyes wide and his feet frozen in place. "So does this mean I can have his room?" Barry asked and he received a slap at the back of his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you once again Clark for the gift, I'm sure the baby will like it," Mera said, as she took the giant plush teddy bear and disappeared into the sitting room.

Clark followed his eyes on the pictures that hung on the wall. "How's the second pregnancy coming along?" he asked as Mera had him sit down while she scooped up her baby who very much looked like his father. He frowned a little at that -- for his heart was too late -- but he kept a friendly smile up. "Oh it's coming along rather well," Mera proudly admitted, rubbing her tummy. Clark forced a smile; it was like Mera was boasting about her pregnancy, as though she knew how heartbroken he was.

It has been two years of going through this pain.

He had finally left Louis when he realized who Arthur was referring to the night at the warehouse. He was about to say something when a figure entered the kitchen -- he stood tall, tanned and handsome as always -- and his eyes landed on Clark.

"Kal-El…" Arthur whispered, a little surprised, Clark smiled and gave a small wave, "Arthur, hi, uh I just came to drop off a gift for Atlanna. I know it's a little too early because she isn't born yet but I thought I should be early since I'm leaving tonight," he explained awkwardly. Arthur came over to the couch and sat opposite him, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I'll go change little Kal-El," Mera said and Clark tilted his head in confusion when Mera left the room.

"Kal-El? You named him after me?" he whispered and Arthur looked anywhere but at him. "Yeah, yeah we did," the merman replied in a low tone and then he looked at the man of steel dead in the eye. "I named him after the man I will always love," he said, his voice breaking a little as he continued, "Mera knows and we only married to produce heirs."

Clark felt his heart clench painfully and he felt a tear run down his eye, "Arthur I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I was oblivious to your feeli-" he was saying but was suddenly cut off when Arthur stood up abruptly and punched the wall behind him, creating a hollow crater. "Enough Kal-El, just please don't, don't hurt me like this."

Clark frowned and looked down at the floor, his heart breaking a little more. Arthur turned to him and pointed at him accusingly, "Fuck you Kal-El, just fuck off the planet. I was prepared to turn my back on the world for you!" he yelled but he suddenly went quiet and let his hand fall to his side. "I'm sorry Kal-El I'm just so hurt. I'm sorry, please just leave."

Clark could feel his hurt, it was so obvious and there was nothing he could do about except apologise but Arthur didn't need that. He stood up and walked over to the doorway that led down the passage towards the door. He stopped short, their backs to each other and he spoke, "I love you too Arthur, I'm just sorry that I'm too late," he whispered and when Arthur turned around, the man of steel was already gone.

He stood there his eyes filled with tears and his heart broken once again.

"I hope you're happy then, my love."

**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay don't hate me. I can't have AquaSupes all perfect, there has to be a little pain you know. Hit me up for more stories at kosukeyoshiaki.tumblr.com and yoshiakikosuke.blogspot.com 
> 
> I'll also be accepting comments and criticism too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
